


Zaufanie

by Martynax



Series: Dino AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Blow Jobs, D/s, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Submissive Harry, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Spokój — warczy Louis i Harry zamiera całkowicie, a komenda wędruje wprost do jego twardego kutasa. Louis chyba źle odczytuje jego nagłe zamarcie, ponieważ odsuwa się i wypuszcza włosy Harry’ego, potrząsając głową. — Przepraszam, ja… <br/>— Nie — sapie desperacko Harry, ponieważ to najgorętsza sesja całowania jaką kiedykolwiek przeżył i nie chce słyszeć żadnych przeprosin. Chce, żeby Louis mówił mu, co ma robić, całował go mocno i mokro, szarpiąc za włosy i odmawiając przyjemności, gdy jedyne co robi to używanie Harry’ego, żeby dojść. Chryste, to naprawdę nie są rzeczy, o których powinien teraz myśleć, jeśli nie chce dojść w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. — Ja… lubię to. <br/>Louis przechyla lekko głowę na bok, mrugając na niego. <br/>— Lubisz co, dokładnie? — pyta. <br/>— Później, porozmawiajmy o tym później — dyszy Harry, ciągnąc go za ramiona w dół. — <i>Proszę</i>. <br/>— Jezu — szepcze Louis i sekundę później ich usta znów na siebie naciskają. Pocałunek od razu robi się mokry i pospieszny, gdy Louis wciska swój język do jego ust i całkowicie przejmuje panowanie nad pocałunkiem. Gryzie wargi Harry’ego, tylko po to, by po chwili złagodzić to pociągnięciem języka i znów zacząć gryźć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaufanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/gifts).



— Niall, jesteś pewien, że wyglądam dobrze? — pyta Harry, gwałtownie poprawiając czarną koszulę z różowymi flamingami. Za piętnaście minut ma randkę z Louisem i czuje się, jakby na dnie żołądka osiadła mu ciężka cegła. — Nie przesadziłem?   
Niall zerka na niego znad swojego telefonu i wywraca oczami.   
— Pytasz mnie o to czwarty raz i odpowiadam ci po raz czwarty, że wyglądasz absolutnie przepięknie — odpowiada. — Nie będzie ci się mógł oprzeć. Staraj się tylko nie gapić na niego zbyt natrętnie, bo zaczynasz przypominać wtedy żabę.   
— Co? — piszczy Harry, gapiąc się na niego. — Jaką żabę? O czym ty mówisz?   
— Kiedy na niego patrzysz masz takie dziwne spojrzenie, stary — tłumaczy Niall, ożywiając się i wychylając w jego stronę. — Wtedy przeobrażasz się w dziwaczną żabę.   
— Nie wiem czemu się z tobą przyjaźnię — mamrocze Harry, wydymając dolną wargę. — I kompletnie nie masz racji, tak na przyszłość.   
— Jasne — zbywa go przyjaciel, machając ręką, i porusza sugestywnie brwiami. — Wykąpałeś się super _dokładnie_?   
Harry marszczy się w jego stronę.   
— Naprawdę jak na hetero gościa przejawiasz dziwne zainteresowanie moim łóżkowym życiem — mówi.   
Niall unosi na niego obie brwi.   
— A kto ci powiedział, że jestem całkowicie hetero? — pyta chłopak, a jego blade policzki odrobinę się rumienią.   
— Niall! — wykrzykuje Harry, a jego oczy rozszerzają się w szoku. — Czemu dowiaduję się dopiero teraz?! Co do cholery? Co z ciebie za przyjaciel? Podoba ci się ktoś…  
— Whoa — śmieje się Niall, unosząc obie ręce do góry w geście poddania. — Zwolnij trochę, kowboju. Nie mówiłem nic, bo sam to dopiero odkrywam, no i… Nie ma tu o czym gadać. Podoba mi się ten, kto mi się podoba.   
— Naprawdę głębokie — szydzi z niego Harry, wywracając oczami. — A teraz gadaj.   
— Um, Liam jest całkiem słodki. — Niall mówi to tak cicho, że praktycznie go nie słychać.   
— Och, mój Boże! — sapie Harry, będąc całkowicie zszokowanym. — Niallu Jamesie Horan…  
Jednak nie dane jest mu nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ w apartamencie rozlega się głośne pukanie do drzwi i oddech zamiera mu w klatce piersiowej. Louis już po niego jest.   
— Romeo przybył — oznajmia Niall, zeskakując z kanapy. — Pójdę mu otworzyć, a ty popraw sobie ostatni raz włosy.   
Po tym idzie do drzwi i otwiera je zamaszyście, z głośnym „cześć, Louis”. Harry szybko dobiega do lustra, słuchając jednym uchem, jak mężczyźni wymieniają się uprzejmościami, i poprawia swoje loki, żeby nie układały się smętnie wokół jego twarzy. Następnie wygładza po raz kolejny swoją koszulę i podciąga spodnie, czując, że zsunęły mu się odrobinę niżej niż to wymagane. Nie chciałby pokazać nikomu swojego tyłka, gdy się schyli, dziękuję bardzo.   
— H, chodź już tutaj! Piękniejszy i tak nie będziesz — krzyczy Niall i Harry rumieni się, obiecując sobie, że zabije przyjaciela przy najbliższej okazji.   
Po ostatnim zerknięciu w lustro rusza do wyjścia i uśmiecha się, automatycznie spotykając wzrok Louisa. Mężczyzna szybko przeskakuje spojrzeniem na jego ciało, a na ustach wykwita mu mały uśmieszek. Harry również pozwala sobie zbłądzić i zagryza wargę, gdy widzi, że dekolt czerwonej bluzki Louisa ukazuje jego obojczyki, co sprawia, że Hary ma chęć je polizać.   
— To seksualne napięcie w powietrzu — mamrocze Niall, po czym szczerzy się, kiedy obaj posyłają mu spojrzenia. — Dobra, spadajcie stąd. Muszę iść się naszykować na kolację z wujkiem. Odwieź mojego Harry’ego przed północą. I nie róbcie niczego, czego nie robiłbym ja.   
— Zamknij się, Ni — jęczy Harry, czując, że policzki mu płoną.   
Louis za to chichocze, splatając przed sobą dłonie i spuszczając głowę.  
— Odwiozę go na odpowiednią godzinę, proszę pana — obiecuje, udając przestraszonego i nieśmiałego.   
Niall śmieje się głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i Harry również się szczerzy, przymykając powieki, kiedy Louis sięga po jego dłoń. Następnie żegnają się z Niallem i razem w ciszy idą w dół korytarza do windy.   
— Zaplanowałem trochę niekonwencjonalną pierwszą randkę — mówi Louis, kiedy zjeżdżają w dół, ku uciesze Harry’ego, cały czas trzymając się za ręce. — Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.   
— Tak długo, jak nie będziemy karmić martwymi fretkami twoich Raptorów, to wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewnia go Harry, czując jak przyspiesza mu bicie serca na samą myśl o byciu z tymi zwierzętami w odległości bliższej niż kilkanaście metrów. Po ostatnim razie ma dość na całe życie.   
— Żadnych Raptorów — śmieje się Louis, ponieważ po tym, jak cała adrenalina opadła, uznał całą sytuację za całkiem zabawną i odkrywczą.   
Teraz razem z Liamem pracują nad oswajaniem Raptorów jeszcze bardziej i mężczyzna planuje niedługo znów wejść na ich wybieg. Harry’emu robi się słabo, gdy tylko to sobie wyobraża. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Louis dobrowolnie chce wystawić się na takie niebezpieczeństwo, ale wie też, że jest niewiele, co tak naprawdę może zrobić, żeby go powstrzymać.   
Wsiadają do terenowego auta mężczyzny i Harry wierci się lekko na siedzeniu, czując nerwowość i podekscytowanie. Jeszcze nie spędził z mężczyzną sam na sam zbyt dużo czasu i nie ma pojęcia, co będą robić. Jak to wszystko się dalej potoczy i, najważniejsze, czy Harry nie zrobi z siebie głupka. Czasami, kiedy jest zawstydzony, robi i mówi dziwne rzeczy, które odpychają od niego potencjalnych kandydatów na chłopaków.   
— Zwiedzałeś już wyspę? — Głos Louisa przerywa ciszę w aucie.   
— Na pewno widziałem wszystkie turystyczne atrakcje — odpowiada Harry, nie wiedząc, czy Louis na pewno o to pyta.   
— Miałem raczej na myśli jeżdżenie po wyspie autem i zbaczanie ze szlaków wyznaczonych przez mapki turystyczne — wyjaśnia Louis. — Wyspa ma dużo przepięknych miejsc, które nie są tam zaznaczone.   
— Ale czy to nie jest niebezpieczne? — pyta Harry. — Chyba po coś te szlaki są, prawda? A co, jak gdzieś natknę się na jakiegoś dinozaura i…  
Louis przerywa mu głośnym śmiechem.   
— Wybacz, skarbie — mówi i Harry rumieni się na to pieszczotliwe określenie. — Ale chyba nie spodziewasz się, że zza krzaków wyskoczy na ciebie T—Rex, prawda? Wszystkie dinozaury na wyspie mają swoje wybiegi, które są ogrodzone, więc jedyne na co możesz się natknąć to komary, muchy i inne robale.   
— Och — mamrocze Harry i wzrusza ramionami. — Może namówię Nialla na jakiś wypad.   
— Zostało wam jeszcze jakieś półtora miesiąca, co zamierzacie robić w tym czasie? — Louis zerka na niego przelotnie, nim wraca spojrzeniem do drogi przed sobą.   
— Ni ma dzisiaj rozmawiać z Zachem o jakiejś pracy dla nas — mówi Harry. — Nawet nie chodzi tutaj o płatną pracę, po prostu chcemy mieć jakieś zajęcie i pomagać.   
— Jest coś, co szczególnie chciałbyś robić? — interesuje się mężczyzna.   
— Praca przy opiece nad małymi dinozaurami. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak się wykluwają i takie tam. Mógłbym też pracować w punkcie medycznym.   
— Och? — mruczy Louis, skręcając w jakąś polną drogę.   
— Studiuję medycynę — wyjaśnia Harry. — Został mi ostatni rok, żeby dostać dyplom.   
— Słyszałem, że medycyna to bardzo trudny kierunek — mówi Louis.   
— Nie jest tak źle, jeśli kochasz to, co robisz i się tym interesujesz — mamrocze Harry. — Okres sesji doprowadza do szału, ale poza tym jest w porządku.   
— To najważniejsze. — Mężczyzna posyła mu uśmiech, gdy wyjeżdżają spomiędzy drzew i ukazuje się średnich rozmiarów dom. Jest zbyt ciemno, żeby Harry mógł dostrzec dużo detali, ale na pewno dom jest w nowoczesnym stylu i duża ilością szerokich okien. Marszczy odrobinę brwi, kiedy silnik gaśnie i zerka na Louisa, szukając wyjaśnienia. — Jesteśmy u mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Po prostu nie chciałem zabierać cię do zatłoczonej restauracji, gdzie nie da się w spokoju porozmawiać.   
— Nie, nie, wszystko jest okej — szybko zapewnia go Harry, czując motylki w żołądku na myśl, że nie będzie z nimi nikogo innego. — Myślę, że to i tak lepsza opcja, niż siedzenie w restauracji. Jestem tam codziennie.   
— No właśnie — zgadza się z nim Louis, wyskakując z auta i pokazując mu palcem, żeby nie ruszał się z miejsca. Następnie obchodzi pojazd i otwiera Harry’emu drzwi, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Harry rumieni się chyba po raz setny tego wieczora i wysiada ostrożnie, ściskając rękę Louisa.   
Następnie daje się pociągnąć mężczyźnie w kierunku niedużego wzgórza za domem, dziwiąc się, że nie wchodzą do środka. Louis posyła mu uspokajający uśmiech, gdy wspinają się w ciszy w górę. Harry zamiera, kiedy wreszcie wchodzą na sam szczyt i otwiera usta w zaskoczeniu. Wzgórze co prawda nie jest jakieś wysokie, ale i tak widać z niego rzekę, która płynie około trzech kilometrów dalej i góry, za którymi zachodzi słońce, przykrywając wszystko cieniem.   
— Przepięknie — wzdycha, ściskając odrobinę mocniej dłoń Louisa.   
— Uwielbiam ten widok — zgadza się z nim Louis. — Częściej spędzam tu czas, niż u siebie w domu. Chodź.   
Przechodzą kilka metrów dalej i Harry zagryza wargę, gdy widzi rozłożony na ziemi koc i stojący obok niego kosz. Posłusznie zajmuje miejsce na środku w siadzie skrzyżnym, gdy Louis wskazuje mu miejsce, i uśmiecha się.   
— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny — mówi Louis.   
— Gotowałeś? — pyta Harry z zainteresowaniem, co sprawia, że słyszy rozbawione parsknięcie.   
— Broń, Boże — śmieje się Louis. — Obawiam się, że moglibyśmy tego nie przeżyć. Ukradłem dużo żarcia z kuchni w restauracji hotelowej.   
— Aż tak źle? — pyta Harry, obserwując, jak Louis wyciąga przysmaki z kosza. — Myślę, że trochę przesadzasz.   
— Może — zgadza się z nim towarzysz. — Umiem zrobić sobie śniadanie i inne takie, ale nic wystawnego. Zwykle razem z Liamem stołujemy się w hotelu. A raczej ktoś z hotelu dowodzi nam jedzenie na wybieg Raptorów.   
— Długo już mieszkasz na wyspie? — interesuje się Harry, gdy przyjmuje od Louisa opakowanie z jedzeniem, które wciąż jest jeszcze dość ciepłe. Wsadza widelec w ryż z koktajlowymi krewetkami i mruczy z przyjemności po pierwszym kęsie. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że kocham krewetki.   
— Niall mi powiedział — przyznaje Louis, rozsiadając się naprzeciwko niego ze swoim własnym pojemnikiem. — A co do mieszkania na wyspie, to będzie już dobre osiem lat.   
— Osiem lat? — wykrzykuje Harry, zszokowany. Spodziewał się raczej trzech, maksymalnie czterech lat.   
— Mhm — mruczy Louis z pełną buzią, a kiedy przełyka, dodaje: — Mój ojciec pracował tutaj nad odtwarzaniem genetycznych kodów i jak byłem młodszy, przyjeżdżałem tu na wakacje. Na wsypie nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy do robienia dla samotnego dzieciaka, więc przesiadywałem z tatą i przyglądałem mu się, jak pracuje. Dopiero przy którejś wizycie, kiedy całemu zespołowi udało się wpaść na sposób poprawienia kodu genetycznego Welociraptorów, zaczęło się coś dziać. Pobudowali od nowa wszystkie wybiegi i ogarnęli zniszczenia, które powstały po ucieczce Raptorów i T—Rexa w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym. No i kiedy nowe Raptory się wykluły, ojciec na początku pozwolił mi się nimi zajmować i potem się okazało, że widzą mnie przez to jako swojego alfę.   
Harry słucha go z rozchylonymi ustami i widelcem w połowie drogi do ust, bojąc się nawet mrugnąć. Louis wygląda spokojnie i na kogoś, kto wspomina coś wspaniałego. To piękny widok.   
— No więc, jak okazało się, że Blue to beta i reszta Raptorów również mnie w pewien sposób słucha, właściciel parku zaproponował mi pracę. Wybudowali dla mnie dom i od tamtej pory tu mieszkam.   
— Nie tęsknisz za rodziną? — pyta Harry delikatnie.   
— Każdego dnia — przyznaje Louis. — Ojciec wyjechał z wyspy, kiedy zachorował na raka sześć lat temu i mieszka teraz w Londynie. Moi rodzice są po rozwodzie, więc mama poślubiła kolejnego mężczyznę, Dana, i mają razem dwójkę bliźniaków. Mam bardzo dużą rodzinę, pięć sióstr i jednego brata. Widzimy się trzy razy do roku.   
— Och, wow — mamrocze Harry. — Ja mam tylko jedną siostrę, Gemmę. Moi rodzice również są po rozwodzie i mama wzięła drugi raz ślub. Mój ojczym jest genialny, kocham go jak własnego ojca.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego, kiwając głową. Po tym siedzą przez kilka minut w ciszy, jedząc i po prostu cieszą się swoją obecnością. Harry zastanawia się, jak to jest spędzić tyle lat na jednej wyspie, pracując z niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami i widywać swoją rodzinę kilka razy do roku. On sam bałby się spędzać tu tyle czasu, zwłaszcza, że na miejscu tego parku były już dwa inne i skończyło się niezbyt przyjemnie dla ludzi, którzy tu pracowali.   
— Nie boisz się, że Raptory kiedyś cię zaatakują? — pyta Harry, nim może się powstrzymać.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego miękko, jakby dokładnie wiedział wokół czego krążyły właśnie jego myśli.   
— Harry, wiem, że się ich boisz, ale to moje _stado_ — wyjaśnia Louis cicho. — Nie mogę się ich bać, kiedy należę do nich, a one do mnie. Bycie alfą, nie jest jak bycie właścicielem psów, okej? Zajmuję się nimi od prawie dziewięciu lat i najgorsze, co mi się kiedykolwiek stało to zadrapanie na nodze, kiedy były małe. Jasne, to drapieżniki, ale nigdy mnie nie skrzywdziły. Nie, żebym spędzał z nimi dużo czasu oko w oko. Jednak zamierzam to zrobić. Chce zobaczyć, jak daleko sięga lojalność stada.   
— Ale to takie niebezpieczne — mamrocze Harry, nie rozumiejąc tego. Nie rozumiejąc, jak Louis może czuć przynależność do stada Raptorów.   
Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami.   
— Jeżdżenie bez zapiętych pasów bezpieczeństwa też jest niebezpieczne, a jednak ludzie to robią. To samo ze wspinaczkami górskimi i tresowaniem lwów w cyrku. Musisz po prostu zaufać zwierzęciu, że cię nie skrzywdzi. Zobaczysz, jeszcze się do nich przekonasz.   
— Wątpię, ale gratuluję pewności siebie — śmieje się Harry. — Ale żeby nie było, uważam, że to, co robisz jest niesamowite i godne podziwu.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i wyciąga rękę po pusty pojemnik z jedzeniem. Następnie wyjmuje ciasto czekoladowe i Harry zaczyna się ślinić.   
— Daj, daj, daj — jęczy, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. — To ciasto jest po prostu boskie.   
Diaboliczny uśmieszek pojawia się na ustach mężczyzny, gdy ten powoli i kusząco wbija widelczyk w ciasto i zamiast wyciągnąć go w stronę Harry’ego, wsuwa go do własnych ust. Harry przełyka ciężko, widząc, jak jego różowe wargi ślizgają się po widelcu, zgarniając z niego ciasto, i ucieka na chwilę wzrokiem, żeby się ogarnąć.   
— Masz racje, niesamowite — mruczy Louis. — Chcesz trochę?   
Harry kiwa tępo głową, obserwując każdy ruch Louisa, gdy ten znów ułamuje kawałek ciasta i tym razem kieruje widelec w stronę Harry’ego.   
— Otwórz — szepcze miękko.   
Gdy wypiek znika z widelca, Louis bez skrępowania wpatruje się w usta Harry’ego, sprawiając, że ten się rumieni i przymyka powieki. Następnie kolejny kawałek zostaje podstawiony pod jego usta i w kilka minut zjadają cały kawałek ciasta.   
Dobra godzina mija im na rozmowach na przeróżne tematy i Harry nie może uwierzyć, że zna Louisa tylko od dwóch tygodni, a czuje się, jakby znali się całe życie. Mają ze sobą mnóstwo wspólnego, ale są też tematy, na które się nie zgadzają, co pozwala im na zapalczywe dyskusje. Głównie Harry dowiaduje się, że Louis ma w sobie wiele pasji, jeśli chodzi o Raptory, rodzinę i pizzę.   
— Chodź — mówi nagle Louis, siadając na kocu z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami, i klepie swoje uda. — Połóż tutaj głowę i zamknij oczy.   
Harry mruga na niego zaskoczony, ale bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonuje polecenie, wciągając powietrze nosem, gdy jego twarz ociera się o koszulkę Louisa. Mężczyzna pachnie po prostu zniewalająco. Posłusznie zamyka oczy i wydaje z siebie zawstydzające jęknięcie, gdy Louis przeciąga palcami przez jego włosy, niechcący szarpiąc za splątane kosmyki.   
— Och — sapie miękko mężczyzna, a Harry zaciska mocniej powieki, nie chcąc patrzeć mu teraz w oczy. Jednak Louis nie mówi nic więcej i kilka sekund później coś mokrego zostaje podstawione pod usta Harry’ego, który drga z zaskoczenia. — Otwórz. Musisz zgadnąć, co jesz.   
— Okej — mruczy Harry, rozwierając wargi i wysuwając język.   
Louis wsuwa mu do buzi owoc i Harry uśmiecha się, szybko go przeżuwając.   
— Proste — oznajamia, gdy przełyka. — To melon. Nie dawaj mi tylko liczi, bo jestem na nie uczulony.   
— Przyjąłem.   
Następny owoc to banan, potem Harry zjada truskawkę i arbuza. Kiedy kropla soku spada mu na usta, a po nim wsuwa się w nie lekko oślizgły owoc, Harry automatycznie wysuwa mocniej język, żeby oblizać syrop brzoskwini. Jednak przez ten ruch jego język zahacza również o palce Louisa, który bierze ostry wdech i zamiera. Harry przełyka szybko owoc i z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, oblizuje mocniej palec Louisa, przyciskając język płasko do opuszka. Przez sekundę nic się nie dzieje, aż nagle palce Louisa wsuwają się do jego ust, naciskając na język, i Harry jęczy głośno. Jest w tym coś niesamowicie seksownego i nie może powstrzymać się przed zassaniem kłykci, jakby miał w ustach kutasa.   
— Kurwa — sapie Louis, wsuwając wolną dłoń w jego włosy i zaciskając pięść na kosmykach.   
Harry wierci się na kocu, przechylając głowę w bok, i oddycha przez nos, pozwalając Louisowi wpychać swoje palce głębiej. Czuje, że zaczyna twardnieć i jęczy wyjątkowo głośno, gdy Louis pociąga za jego włosy z pełną premedytacją.   
— Jesteś po prostu niesamowity — szepcze mężczyzna. — Spójrz na mnie, H.   
Oczy Harry’ego otwierają się natychmiast i napotykają niebieskie, płonące oczy Louisa. Na samą myśl o tym, jak musi wyglądać z ustami rozciągniętymi wokół palców mężczyzny i włosami rozrzuconymi wokół głowy, rumieni się mocno i ma ochotę uciec spojrzeniem. Jednak jest w tym coś niesamowicie seksownego, zwłaszcza, że Louis patrzy na niego, jakby chciał się na niego rzucić.   
Po kilku chwilach, gdy po prostu się na siebie gapią, Louis wysuwa palce z jego ust, ułatwiając mu oddychanie, i delikatnie układa głowę Harry’ego na kocu, gdy sam podnosi się na kolana i siada nad nim okrakiem. Harry zagryza dolną wargę w zawstydzeniu, gdy brwi Louisa wędrują do góry, a jego biodra poruszają się, ocierając o erekcję Harry’ego.   
— Pocałuj mnie — chrypi Harry, starając się oddychać równo i miarowo, a nie jakby właśnie przebiegł kilkanaście kilometrów albo był gotów spuścić się w majtki.   
Louis posyła mu uśmieszek, nim schyla się i łączy ich usta w pocałunku. Na początku jest to miękkie zetknięcie się warg, ale kiedy mężczyzna naciska mocniej, Harry bierze drżący oddech i poddaje się całkowicie, działając na instynktach. Normalnie jest w łóżku raczej uległy, a teraz, kiedy dodatkowo ma nad sobą Louisa, który na co dzień jest pieprzonym _alfą_ , wszystkie instynkty w Harrym krzyczą na niego, żeby był _grzeczny_ i robił to, co mu się każe. Już dawno tak się nie czuł i uzmysłowienie sobie tego, sprawia, że wypycha do góry biodra, szukając tarcia i czuje, jak gorąco prześlizguje się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.   
Pozwala Louisowi pieprzyć się językiem, gdy mężczyzna mocniej ściska kolanami jego boki, żeby Harry przestał się ruszać, przez co wszystko jest tylko bardziej podniecające.   
Harry skamle głośno, gdy Louis zaciska pięść na jego włosach i pociąga mocno, gryząc go w dolną wargę, po tym jak Harry i tak ociera się kroczem o jego tyłek.   
— Spokój — warczy Louis i Harry zamiera całkowicie, a komenda wędruje wprost do jego twardego kutasa. Louis chyba źle odczytuje jego nagłe zamarcie, ponieważ odsuwa się i wypuszcza włosy Harry’ego, potrząsając głową. — Przepraszam, ja…   
— Nie — sapie desperacko Harry, ponieważ to najgorętsza sesja całowania jaką kiedykolwiek przeżył i nie chce słyszeć żadnych przeprosin. Chce, żeby Louis mówił mu, co ma robić, całował go mocno i mokro, szarpiąc za włosy i odmawiając przyjemności, gdy jedyne co robi to używanie Harry’ego, żeby dojść. Chryste, to naprawdę nie są rzeczy, o których powinien teraz myśleć, jeśli nie chce dojść w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. — Ja… lubię to.   
Louis przechyla lekko głowę na bok, mrugając na niego.   
— Lubisz co, dokładnie? — pyta.   
— Później, porozmawiajmy o tym później — dyszy Harry, ciągnąc go za ramiona w dół. — _Proszę_.   
— Jezu — szepcze Louis i sekundę później ich usta znów na siebie naciskają. Pocałunek od razu robi się mokry i pospieszny, gdy Louis wciska swój język do jego ust i całkowicie przejmuje panowanie nad pocałunkiem. Gryzie wargi Harry’ego, tylko po to, by po chwili złagodzić to pociągnięciem języka i znów zacząć gryźć.   
Te ostro—słodkie pieszczoty doprowadzają Harry’ego na krawędź, gdy wije się pod Louisem, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć uwolnienie.   
Jęczy głośno, gdy nagle Louis łapie go za nadgarstki i prowadzi jego ręce nad głowę; dociska je do ziemi i każe Harry’emu je tak trzymać. Harry czuje, że płoną mu policzki, a penis zawstydzająco wystaje zza paska wyjątkowo niskich biodrówek. I teraz, kiedy ma ręce za głową, koszula podsuwa się do góry, wystawiając sam czubek penisa na widok i pieszczotę letniego wiatru. Harry zagryza wargę, gdy Louis zsuwa się w dół jego ciała, szybko i metodycznie radząc sobie z guzikami. Spojrzenie mężczyzny błądzi po odsłoniętej skórze i Harry wierci się, ale nie robi nic, żeby się zakryć — zresztą to nie tak, że ma jakieś problemy ze swoim ciałem. Wie, że jest przystojny i wygląda dobrze, jednak w spojrzeniu Louisa jest coś takiego, że czuje się, jakby był prześwietlany na wylot. Kiedy wzrok mężczyzny dociera do jego penisa, wystającego poza materiał spodni, ponieważ Harry nie jest wielkim fanem bokserek, Harry wyrzuca biodra do góry.   
— Przestań — rozkazuje Louis i tym razem nie wycofuje się tak, jak poprzednio. Jedynie kładzie dłoń na biodrze Harry’ego, dociskając je do ziemi, gdy palcami drugiej ręki przesuwa delikatnie po główce, zbierając kropelki spermy. — Jesteś taki mokry.   
Patrząc Harry’emu w oczy zlizuje preejakulat z palca i posyła mu uśmieszek.   
— Dobry chłopiec — mruczy, kiedy Harry pozostaje idealnie spokojnie.   
Słysząc to, Harry musi przymknąć powieki, ponieważ nagle jest zbyt przytłoczony tym, co się dzieje. Już dawno nic takiego nie miało miejsca w jego życiu, ani z nikim nie czuł, żeby było to tak naturalne. Louis chwali go, jakby to było coś naturalnego i jakby robił to od zawsze. Harry zaciska mocniej powieki, gdy rozporek od jego spodni zostaje ostrożnie odpięty i materiał rozchodzi się na boki, robiąc więcej przestrzeni dla jego kutasa.   
— Śliczny — chwali go Louis, przesuwając opuszkami palców po trzonie i Harry po prostu musi spojrzeć.   
Otwiera oczy i zerka w dół, ciesząc się, że jest na tyle ciemno, że nie widzi dokładnie wszystkiego, ponieważ inaczej jest pewien, że by doszedł. Louis chyba tylko na to czekał, bo nagle szarpie za spodnie w dół, zmuszając Harry’ego do lekkiego uniesienia bioder, i potem w wyjątkowo pełnym gracji ruchu, pochyla się w dół i liże całego penisa — od trzonu, aż po główkę, na której delikatnym liźnięciem zgarnia kropelki spermy.   
— Och, Boże — mamrocze Harry, rzucając głową na boki i zagryzając mocno dolną wargę. Jego biodra podrygują do góry, gdy Louis zasysa go lekko do ust i skamle żałośnie, gdy ciepło nagle znika.   
— Powiedziałem, że masz się nie ruszać — beszta go Louis, a w jego głosie jest tyle nagany, że dosłownie czuje, jak przeprosiny formują mu się na czubku języka. — Nie wolno ci się ruszyć, bo inaczej nie pozwolę ci dojść. Będę jedynym, który się dzisiaj spuści, Harry. Powiedz, czy rozumiesz?   
— Rozumiem — chrypi Harry, mając dreszcze na całym ciele.   
— Dobrze — rzuca Louis, nim powraca do ssania czubka jego penisa.   
Harry zaciska oczy i pięści, mnąc materiał koca nad swoją głową i modli się o to, żeby się nie ruszyć. Po słowach Louisa jest to dużo prostsze, ponieważ otrzymał bezpośredni rozkaz i nic tak nie nakręca Harry’ego, jak myślenie o tym, że musi być _grzeczny_ i _dobry_. Że nie może rozczarować Louisa. Jęczy i mruczy głośno, kiedy Louis pracuje przy jego penisie, raz ssąc tylko czubek, a innym razem biorąc Harry’ego tak głęboko, że ten uderza w tył jego gardła.   
Jednak i tak najgorszy moment, żeby się nie poruszyć, jest wtedy, gdy usta mężczyzny schodzą na jądra Harry’ego i zaczynają je lizać.   
— Tak — dyszy Harry. — Tak, proszę.   
Louis liże go i ssie na przemian jego jądra, dokuczając mu odrobinę językiem, gdy zsuwa go jeszcze niżej, jakby chciał polizać wejście Harry’ego i ten potrzebuje wszystkich pokładów samokontroli, żeby po prostu nie rozsunąć ud i ułatwić dostępu.   
— Dobry chłopiec — chwali go Louis po raz kolejny, nim w nagrodę znów bierze jego kutasa do ust i zaczyna mu obciągać, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. To, czego nie obejmuje ustami, łapie w dłoń i Harry zagryza dolną wargę, czując, jak gorąco kumuluje się w jego podbrzuszu.   
— Jestem blisko — mamrocze niezrozumiale, ponieważ trudno mu skupić myśli na czymś innym, niż _nie pchanie_ biodrami w ciepło i wilgoć, które go otaczają.   
Louis jęczy z aprobatą wokół niego i ssie go jeszcze mocniej, co w niecałe dwie minuty doprowadza Harry’ego na krawędź. Jęczy głośno, chcąc zasygnalizować to, że będzie dochodził i Louis chyba rozumie, ponieważ wypuszcza go z ust z głośnym cmoknięciem i zaczyna obciągać mu ręką. Harry nie potrafi już tego powstrzymać i szarpie biodrami do góry, gdy pierwsza struga spermy wydostaje się z jego penisa. Ciepła ciecz upada na jego klatkę piersiową i Harry szlocha cicho, gdy Louis cały czas mu obciąga, przeprowadzając go przez jeden z intensywniejszych orgazmów w ostatnim czasie.   
— Dziękuję — mruczy Harry pod nosem, gdy przestaje dochodzić.   
Czuje, jak sperma zastyga mu na brzuchu i rumieni się, gdy Louis zaczyna przesuwać palcami po tym bałaganie. Po chwili palce mężczyzny wsuwają się w jego usta i Harry ochoczo zlizuje substancję, jęcząc na swój własny smak.   
— Jesteś niesamowity, Harry — mówi mu Louis cicho, pieszczotliwie odgarniając mu kosmyki włosów, które przykleiły się do jego spoconej twarzy. — Możesz już opuścić ręce.   
Harry z wdzięcznością wykonuje polecenie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do Louisa i mrugając na niego leniwie. Mężczyzna siedzi obok niego, pieszcząc jego policzki i przeczesując palcami splątane kosmyki włosów przez dobre trzy minuty, nim do Harry’ego dociera, że Louis jeszcze nie doszedł.   
— Pozwól mi — mamrocze, przekręcając się na bok i wyciągając dłoń w kierunku jego krocza.   
— Och — mówi Louis, jakby zapomniał, że jest w ogóle twardy. Zsuwa opuszki palców z policzka Harry’ego na jego usta i naciska kciukiem na jego dolną wargę, pociągając ją w dół. — Mam inny pomysł, skarbie, będziesz dla mnie grzeczny?   
Harry kiwa gorliwie głową, nim Louis w ogóle kończy mówić, i przełyka ciężko ślinę, gdy mężczyzna staje przed nim na kolanach i zaczyna odpinać spodnie. Po chwili czarne jeansy razem z bokserkami zostają zsunięte w dół ud, a kutas Louisa wyskakuje tuż przed twarz Harry’ego, który podpiera się bokiem na łokciu. Jednak gdy próbuje wychylić się, żeby wziąć go do buzi, ręka Louisa zaciska się na jego włosach, szarpiąc go lekko do tyłu i utrzymując w tej pozycji. Usta Harry’ego rozchylają się w szoku, gdy Louis zaczyna obciągać sobie, wydychając miękko powietrze.   
Po chwili jednak zabiera dłoń i wystawia ją do Harry’ego.   
— Spluń — rozkazuje niskim głosem.   
Harry spluwa, marząc o tym, żeby móc wziąć Louisa do ust, ale mężczyzna jedynie powraca do obciągania samemu sobie. Czubek jego penisa chwilami ociera się ledwie odczuwalnie o policzek Harry’ego, kusząc go, i Harry otwiera szerzej usta, niewerbalnie prosząc Louisa, żeby wsunął się do środka.   
— Ja pierdolę — mamrocze Louis, nim bez ostrzeżenia wsuwa się do środka, zahaczając lekko o zęby Harry’ego, i sekundę później uderza w tył gardła. Harry krztusi się delikatnie, ale i tak patrzy w górę na Louisa, nie robiąc nic, żeby się odsunąć. Biodra Louisa poruszają się, wsuwając i wysuwając kutasa z jego ust, nim mężczyzna zaczyna jęczeć cicho, a uścisk na włosach coraz bardziej się zacieśniać. — Tak dobrze, Harry. Twoje usta są cudowne, kotku.   
Harry jęczy wokół niego i mruga zaskoczony, gdy nagle Louis wysuwa się z niego i łapie się w dłoń, obciągając sobie tak szybko, że jego ręka staje się rozmazaną plamą. Dopiero po chwili do zamglonego umysłu Harry’ego dochodzi to, co zaraz się stanie i wysuwa język, jęcząc nagląco i wystawiając swoją twarz. Louis klnie cicho, nim sapiąc, zaczyna spuszczać się na twarz Harry’ego — część spermy ląduje na policzkach, trochę na powiece, ale większość i tak trafia na język i usta Harry’ego, który zlizuje i przełyka tak szybko, jak tylko może.   
Po tym Louis szybko wsuwa na siebie spodnie i kładzie się obok niego, całując go i goniąc w ustach Harry’ego smak swojej spermy. Pocałunek szybko zmienia się w powolny i leniwy, gdy Harry stara się pozbyć mgły z umysłu i wyjść z tego dziwnego stanu, w który wchodzi zawsze, gdy oddaje komuś kontrolę. Czuje się lekki i tak szczęśliwy, że chichocze cicho, gdy Louis całuje go ostatni raz i odsuwa się, żeby sięgnąć z koszyka serwetki i wyczyścić ich obu.   
Kolejne pół godziny Harry spędza tuląc się do niego i ciesząc delikatnymi pieszczotami rąk Louisa na swoim ciele.   
Wie, że mają dużo do obgadania, ale to nie jest nic, co nie może poczekać jeszcze godzinę.

***

Szansa na rozmowę o tym, jak wygląda ich relacja seksualna, nadarza się dopiero trzy dni później. I to nie tak, że obaj tego unikali, po prostu nie pozwala im na to czas. Po tym, jak obaj doprowadzili się do orgazmu, zwyczajnie leżeli na kocu ciesząc się swoją obecnością i gadając o głupotach. Harry czuł się zbyt rozluźniony i nieskupiony, żeby zacząć tak poważną rozmowę, dlatego zwyczajnie to przełożyli.   
Umówili się następnego dnia, ale Louis odwołał, ponieważ pomiędzy Charliem i Deltą nastąpiła sprzeczka do tego stopnia poważna, że musieli uśpić Deltę, aby móc zszyć jej bok. Po obejrzeniu z bliska rany, weterynarz powiedział, że nic wielkiego się nie stało i Delta szybko z tego wyjdzie, ale Louis i tak nie miał głowy do randkowania.   
Kolejnego dnia to Harry był tym, który odmówił, ponieważ wujek Nialla znalazł im zajęcie i Harry oglądał swoje nowe stanowisko pracy. Co prawda nie wpuścili go do laboratorium, ale dostał drugą pracę, którą chciał, czyli zajęcie w punkcie medycznym. Nie ma jeszcze odpowiedniego wykształcenia, ale z powodzeniem może zajmować się mdlejącymi dzieciakami i zbitymi kolanami. Nic, czego nie przerabiał już na praktykach w szpitalu.   
Pracę ma zacząć od następnego tygodnia, co daje mu trzy dni wolnego i zamierza z tego w pełni skorzystać — oczywiście, jeśli Louis też będzie miał czas. Żeby zrobić mu niespodziankę, bierze wózek golfowy razem z Niallem i jadą na wybieg Welociraptorów. Kiedy zatrzymują się przed główną bramą, Harry przełyka ciężko ślinę, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół. Po ostatnim razie nie jest zbyt chętny, żeby wchodzić tam bez wyraźnego zaproszenia i zgody Louisa. Niall chyba to widzi, ponieważ poklepuje go pokrzepiająco po plecach i wskazuje na górę, gdzie na górze widać Liama.   
— Li — krzyczy, machając do niego, gdy mężczyzna odwraca się w ich kierunku.   
Harry zagryza wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć, ponieważ wciąż jest cholernie podekscytowany i zszokowany faktem, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel lubi też kolesi — a już na pewno jednego. Liam macha do nich, wskazując im, żeby otworzyli sobie bramę i weszli na górę, po czym przyciska palec do ust, żeby byli cicho. Harry marszczy brwi, ale prześlizguje się przez otwór w bramie, starając się opanować przyspieszony oddech i szybko bijące serce.   
Oddycha odrobinę lżej, kiedy zauważa, że brama na wybieg jest zamknięta, po czym kieruje się za Niallem na górę po metalowych schodach. Kiedy staje na zawieszeniu, serce podchodzi mu do gardła, ponieważ na dole widzi Louisa, który stoi _wewnątrz_ wybiegu, a tuż przed nim stoi Blue. Pozostałe trzy Raptory trzymają się z tyłu, obserwując wszystko bystrymi oczami i stukając pazurami w ziemię. Harry pamięta, jak to było mieć je w tak bliskiej odległości i nie rozumie, jak Louis mógł tam wejść z własnej woli.   
— Ma jaja — mamrocze Niall, a zaskoczenie i podziw są doskonale słyszalne w jego głosie. Po tym wymija Harry’ego i podchodzi do Liama, zaczynając z nim cichą rozmowę, gdy obaj obserwują Louisa.   
Harry stoi zmrożony w miejscu, zmuszając się do oddychania i nie panikowania, ponieważ to nikomu nie pomoże. Zwłaszcza, że Louis wie, co robi.   
— Chodź, Blue — nawołuje Louis, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Raptora. — No dalej.   
Dinozaur macha raz ogonem, nim pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość i dociska pysk do dłoni Louisa, który uśmiecha się szeroko. Nie mija nawet dziesięć sekund, nim Blue wydaje z siebie ten dziwny skrzeczący odgłos, po którym reszta Raptorów dobiega do Louisa. Dinozaury obwąchują go z każdej strony, przekrzywiając łby na boki, jakby nad czymś głęboko rozmyślały.   
Louis wydaje się jednocześnie cholernie drobny i cholernie potężny, kiedy stoi pośrodku czterech prehistorycznych stworów, które są w stanie zabić go w przeciągu sekundy. Jednak jego ramiona są wyprostowane, twarz rozluźniona, a nogi lekko rozstawione.   
— Echo, nie — mówi Louis głośno, kiedy jeden z Raptorów popycha go łbem. Harry łapie się za serce, gdy sytuacja znów się powtarza i zagryza wargę w nerwach. Jest za słaby na takie rzeczy.   
Jednak nim Louis ma szansę zareagować, Blue zniża łeb i _warczy_ na Echo, sprawiając, że ten się odsuwa. Louis mruczy coś do niej cicho, klepiąc ją po szyi. Następnie powoli zaczyna ruszać w kierunku brzegu lasu, gdzie jest mniej widoczny i Harry widzi kątem oka, jak Liam porusza się nerwowo.   
— Nie powinien tego robić — mamrocze Liam do Nialla. — Nie jestem pewien, czy w razie czego będę w stanie mu pomóc.   
Dopiero teraz Harry widzi, że mężczyzna ma broń położoną koło nogi i czuje się odrobinę lepiej, że Louis nie wszedł tam kompletnie niezabezpieczony. Uczucie szybko mija, gdy widzi, jak Louis znika wśród drzew z czterema Raptorami depczącymi mu po piętach.   
— Czy on oszalał? — syczy Harry, czując, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.   
— Uspokój się — mówi Niall, podchodząc do niego i klepiąc go po plecach. — Nic mu nie będzie. Wie, co robi. Musisz w to wierzyć.   
— Jasne — burczy Harry, w ogóle nie będąc przekonanym i podchodzi bliżej barierki, wychylając się i patrząc w dół.   
Liam sprawdza coś na przenośnym monitorze, klikając zawzięcie i złorzecząc pod nosem. Dopiero, kiedy trafia na to, czego najwyraźniej szukał, wydaje z siebie głośny odgłos ulgi.   
— Louisowi nic nie jest — powiadamia ich głośno. — Chodzi z Raptorami po lesie i chyba prowadzą go do swojego legowiska.   
— Jak wyjdzie stamtąd żywy, to go zabiję — mamrocze Harry, mrużąc oczy w stronę lasu. 

Czterdzieści minut później Louis wychodzi z lasu w nienaruszonym stanie, szczerząc się, jakby wygrał na loterii i Harry jest tak szczęśliwy na jego widok, że zapomina o swoich planach morderstwa. Kiedy tylko staje przed nim, rzuca mu się w ramiona, ściskając go mocno i wciskając twarz w zgięcie jego szyi.   
Louis śmieje się, poklepując go po plecach i całuje w policzek.   
— Ciebie też miło widzieć — mruczy mu do ucha.   
— Louis, powinienem cię zabić — oświadcza Liam, marszcząc brwi. — Umawialiśmy się, że nie będziesz robił dzisiaj nic niebezpiecznego. I tak podjęliśmy wielkie ryzyko, zostawiając tylko mnie na warcie.   
— Spokojnie, Payno — mówi Louis, zbywając go machnięciem dłoni. — Wiedziałem, co robię. Stado mi ufa i uznają mnie za swojego alfę. Byłem w ich legowisku i żyję. Chyba już nic nie jest w stanie tego pokonać.   
Następnie mężczyźni omawiają wszystkiego aspekty tego, co się stało i jakie to ma dla nich znaczenie, nim Louis oświadcza, że powinni się zbierać. W mało subtelny sposób zaprasza Harry’ego do siebie, nie przejmując się głupimi uśmiechami, które posyłają im Liam z Niallem.   
Harry wierci się przez całą drogę do jego domu i zastanawia się, jak zacząć rozmowę o seksie.   
Louis rozwiązuje jego problem, gdy siedzą przy stole w kuchni i piją herbatę.   
— Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, co stało się na naszej randce — mówi, jakby gdyby nigdy nic, popijając swoją herbatę z mlekiem.   
Harry krztusi się odrobinę swoim napojem, ale udaje mu się nie opluć siebie i stołu, więc uznaje to za sukces. Louis szczerzy się w jego kierunku, ale wyraz jego twarzy wciąż pozostaje poważny, co znaczy, że Harry również powinien podejść do tematu z odpowiednią rozwagą. Jednak nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć i od czego zacząć, więc jedynie kiwa głową, pozwalając Louisowi ustalić rytm rozmowy.   
— Jesteś bardzo uległy w łóżku — zauważa mężczyzna, nie owijając w bawełnę. — Z początku myślałem, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia, przez to, że na co dzień zachowuję się raczej dominująco i wszystkich postrzegam w ten sposób. Ale…   
— To nie jest tylko wyobraźnia — mamrocze Harry, potrząsając głową i wprawiając swoje loczki w ruch. — Naprawdę lubię, kiedy mówi mi się, co mam robić w sypialni. I lubię… lubię sprawiać komuś przyjemność.   
Louis przechyla lekko głowę, słuchając z uwagą.   
— Jeśli chcesz, żeby seksualna część naszej relacji poszła w stronę dominanta i uległego, musimy ustalić granice — powiadamia go mężczyzna. Harry porusza się na krześle, czując iskierki podniecenia. — Ponieważ chciałbym z tobą spróbować. Odkryć nowe rzeczy.   
— Ja też chcę — zapewnia go szybko Harry. — I to nawet bardzo. Nigdy z nikim nie czułem się tak dobrze, jak z tobą na naszej randce.   
Mężczyzna posyła mu ciepły uśmiech i wstaje od stołu z kubkiem herbaty w ręce.   
— Chodźmy do salonu — proponuje. — Tam będzie wygodniej, a przypuszczam, że czeka nas dłuższa rozmowa.

***

Godzinę później penis Harry’ego jest boleśnie twardy, a sam Harry zarumieniony do tego stopnia, że czuje się, jakby mógł usmażyć sobie na twarzy jajecznicę.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tylko rozmawianie o klapsach i podduszaniu tak bardzo cię nakręciło — szepcze Louis, pocierając kciukiem jego dolną wargę. Jego dłoń zsuwa się w dół, po czym zaciska delikatnie na gardle Harry’ego, wyrywając z niego żałośnie brzmiący jęk. — Chcesz teraz spróbować?   
— Tak — mówi szybko Harry, a jego głowa wiruje od myślenia o byciu przywiązanym do łóżka, o klęczeniu przed Louisem i pozwalaniu mu pieprzyć swoje usta, a także o byciu zakneblowanym.   
To tylko kilka rzeczy, o których dzisiaj rozmawiali i Harry chciałby spróbować wszystkiego na raz. Wie, że Louis go nie zawiedzie i chociaż znają się naprawdę krótko, to Harry mu ufa.   
Skomle zaskoczony, kiedy Louis przyciąga go do pocałunku i od pierwszych sekund daje mu znać, kto dominuje w tej relacji, jakby to nie było oczywiste od początku. Jednak to pozwala rozluźnić się Harry’emu jeszcze bardziej i oddać kontrolę, gdy Louis pieprzy go językiem i gryzie ostro w dolną wargę, pociągając za nią zębami, aż zaczyna boleć.   
Rozdzielają się po dobrych pięciu minutach i Harry mruga leniwie, starając się skupić wzrok na Louisie. Czuje, że ma opuchnięte wargi, ale to tylko sprawia, że więcej gorąca kieruje się w południowe rejony jego ciała.   
— Rozbierz się i usiądź na środku kanapy, ręce złożone na kolanach — rozkazuje Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Rozumiesz?   
— Tak — mamrocze Harry, wycierając spocone dłonie o koszulkę.   
Louis kiwa raz głową, po czym wychodzi z salonu i Harry szybko się podrywa, ściągając ciuchy i układając je na fotelu obok, nie chcąc, żeby były później pogniecione. Kompletnie nagi siada na środku kanapy i kładzie dłonie płasko na swoich udach, wciskając palce w ciepłą skórę, żeby powstrzymać się od dotknięcia swojego twardego kutasa. Nie ma pojęcia ile czasu tak siedzi, ale na pewno więcej niż pięć minut, nim Louis powraca do pokoju, mając na sobie tylko bokserki, a w ręce trzymając butelkę z nawilżaczem i kondoma.   
— Dobry chłopiec — chwali, kiedy widzi, że Harry zrobił wszystko tak, jak go o to prosił. Odkłada rzeczy, które przyniósł na bok sofy i przesuwa spojrzeniem po nagim ciele Harry’ego, który porusza się pod jego uważnym wzrokiem. Rumieni się mocno, gdy jego penis podskakuje, obijając się o jego brzuch, a obie brwi Louisa wędrują do góry. — Jeśli będziesz chciał przerwać, ponieważ zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba, powiedz czerwony albo żółty, rozumiesz?   
— Tak — szepcze Harry ledwo słyszalnie, więc odchrząkuje i dodaje wyraźniej oraz pewniej: — Rozumiem.   
Louis pochyla się, wplatając palce w jego włosy i zaciskając pełną pięść, pociąga jego głowę w dół, ustawiając ją na tej samej wysokości, co swoje krocze. Jego penis widocznie wypycha materiał, co znaczy, że mężczyzna jest bardziej niż podniecony tym, co się dzieje.   
— Zdejmij ze mnie bokserki — rozkazuje i Harry szybko łapie dłońmi za gumkę od bokserek, zabierając je z powrotem, jakby się oparzył, gdy Louis cmoka niezadowolony. — Czy pozwoliłem ci użyć rąk, H?   
— Nie — mamrocze Harry, marszcząc na siebie brwi, ponieważ dopiero zaczęli, a on już schrzanił.   
— No dalej — pospiesza go mężczyzna, naciskając na jego głowę i Harry wychyla się mocniej do przodu, zaciskając zęby na materiale. Szarpie się odrobinę, starając się zrobić to jak najszybciej i mruczy zadowolony, gdy materiał ześlizguje się w dół ud Louisa, wystawiając jego nagie ciało na widok oczu Harry’ego. — Właśnie tak.   
Nie pozwalając mu się wyprostować i trzymając jego głowę sztywno, Louis wsuwa swojego kutasa między jego wargi, wydając z siebie cichy, zadowolony dźwięk. Harry otwiera szerzej usta, oddychając przez nos, gdy Louis wsuwa się głębiej. Mężczyzna smakuje jak mydło i świeżość, co znaczy, że musiał wziąć ekspresowy prysznic, gdy kazał wcześniej Harry’emu czekać na kanapie. Harry jęczy wokół niego, gdy główka penisa uderza w tył jego gardła i przełyka wokół niej, wyrywając z ust Louisa przekleństwo.   
Mężczyzna pieprzy jego usta w powolnym, leniwym rytmie przez kilka minut, aż nagle odpycha od siebie Harry’ego, zmuszając go do oparcia się plecami o kanapę.   
Kiedy Harry spogląda na niego, widzi, że policzki Louisa są zarumienione, a źrenice rozszerzone tak bardzo, że nie widać niebieskiej tęczówki.   
— Kocham twoje usta — szepcze Louis, składając na nich pocałunek i Harry rozpromienia się, czując gorąco w klatce piersiowej, ponieważ jest _dobry_. Louisowi się podoba. — Dlatego chce poczuć je gdzieś jeszcze.   
Bez słowa siada okrakiem nad udami Harry’ego, tyłem do niego i ustawia się na czworaka; jego tyłek znajduje się tuż przed twarzą Harry’ego, a ręce dla równowagi zaciśnięte są na jego kolanach.   
Jednak i tak jedyne na czym Harry potrafi się skupić to idealnie okrągły tyłek Louisa i jego różowe wejście wystawione na widok. Ślina napływa mu do ust, gdy myśli, że będzie miał okazję lizać mężczyznę i wierci się, dysząc jak cholerny pies.   
— Skup się, H — warczy Louis, wbijając palce w skórę jego ud. — Słuchasz mnie?   
— Tak — zapewnia go szybko Harry, ale nie odrywa wzroku od jego tyłka.   
— Jeśli nie będziesz mógł mówić, klepnij mnie dwa razy w udo i przerwiemy — informuje go mężczyzna. — Nie wolno ci dojść, dopóki nie powiem, jasne?   
— Jasne — powtarza za nim tępo Harry, nie potrafiąc skupić się na niczym innym, niż to, że za moment będzie robił rimming facetowi swoich marzeń. Nie ma pojęcia, jak to przetrwa, nie dochodząc w trzy minuty bez nawet jednego dotyku na swoim kutasie.   
— No już, do roboty — pospiesza go Louis, wypychając mocniej swoje pośladki i Harry z małym jękiem wychyla się do przodu, liżąc Louisa między pośladkami.   
Ślini się obficie, zamykając oczy i całkowicie oddaje przyjemności jedzenia tyłka. Najpierw delikatnie krąży językiem wokół wejścia, rozluźniając spięty mięsień, nim malutkimi ruchami zaczyna wpychać go do środka. Jak przez mgłę słyszy pomruki aprobaty Louisa, całując wokół każdy centymetr gorącej skóry, nim znów wciska koniuszek języka do środka. Za każdym razem wpycha się odrobinę głębiej, jęcząc bezwstydnie na smak i zapach mężczyzny. Odbyt Louisa ściska go mocno, ale Harry nie poddaje się, metodycznie pieprząc go krótkimi pchnięciami języka i śliniąc się, jak najbardziej może.   
Po pewnym czasie po brodzie zaczyna ściekać mu ślina, ale nie przejmuje się tym, wyginając język i skupiając na rozluźnieniu Louisa.   
I wszystko jest w porządku do momentu, gdy biodra Louisa zaczynają nacierać na jego twarz, pozbawiając go oddechu na trzy wspaniałe sekundy, nim znów się odsuwają. Za trzecim razem, penis Harry’ego wyrzuca odrobinę spermy, który ścieka w dół jego trzonu i Harry skamle głośno, szarpiąc biodrami i czując się, jakby za sekundę miał dojść.   
— Spokój — warczy Louis i chociaż brzmi na odrobinę zadyszanego, to jego głos i tak jest pełen autorytetu i władzy. Znów wypycha do tyłu biodra, ucinając jęk formujący się na ustach Harry’ego i Harry nie ma innego wyjścia, jak wepchnąć w niego język jak najgłębiej się da. Stara się oddychać nosem, ale pośladki Louisa przyciskające się do jego twarzy po obu stronach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiają i Harry’emu zaczyna wirować w głowie od braku powietrza, chociaż cały proces nie trwa może dłużej niż siedem sekund. Jednak sam fakt, że Louis przydusza go swoim tyłkiem, sprawia, że Harry szarpie biodrami, ponieważ to cholernie podniecająca myśl. — Powiedziałem spokój.   
Gdy Louis wypowiada te słowa, jego prawa dłoń uderza Harry’ego w wewnętrzną stronę uda, _mocno_ , i tyle wystarcza. Szlochając głośno, co i tak zostaje zduszone przez pośladki Louisa, Harry dochodzi na swój brzuch. Struga za strugą spermy lądują na jego brzuchu i udach, i szybko odsuwa biodra, pozwalając Harry’emu nabrać oddechu.   
Louis czeka, aż Harry skończy dochodzić, nim zgrabnie zeskakuje z niego i staje przed nim z wyrazem dezaprobaty na twarzy.   
— Czy powiedziałem, że możesz dojść, Harry? — pyta ostro, unosząc na niego brew. — Czy słyszałeś, żebym powiedział: „dojdź, Harry”? Hmm?   
— Przepraszam — sapie żałośnie Harry, starając się unormować oddech.   
Czuje głęboki wstyd przez to, co zrobił i kuli się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak otwarcie złamał zasady. Że sprawił, że Louis jest _niezadowolony_.   
— Nawet nie zdążyłem ci obciągnąć, a ty doszedłeś jak cholerny nastolatek — ciągnie Louis, potrząsając głową, jakby nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć. — Chciałem cię ujeżdżać, ale teraz to raczej niemożliwe, ponieważ nie potrafiłeś się powstrzymać. Żałosne.   
Harry zagryza wargę, czując się, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać i składa przed sobą ręce.   
— Ale ja mogę — wydusza z siebie, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. — Mogę.   
— Co możesz? — warczy na niego Louis. — I patrz na mnie, kiedy do mnie mówisz.   
Harry szybko unosi wzrok, czując dreszcze na ciele, ponieważ spojrzenie Louisa jest twarde i nieustępliwe. Chryste.   
— Mogę znów być twardy — zapewnia szybko, mając nadzieję, że to sprawi, że mężczyzna znów będzie z niego zadowolony. Że to sprawi, że Harry znów będzie dobrym chłopcem.   
Louis unosi na niego drugą brew i układa ręce na biodrach.   
— To do roboty — mówi. — Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że to ja będę się starać?   
Ręka Harry’ego w mgnieniu oka owija się wokół jego nie do końca twardego kutasa i szybko zaczyna go obciągać. Harry sapie cicho, zagryzając dolną wargę, ponieważ jest nadwrażliwy i to boli. Jest też odrobinę zbyt sucho, ale nie ma odwagi poprosić o nawilżacz Louisa. Nie, kiedy mężczyzna przygląda mu się z uniesionymi brwiami, jakby czuł zniecierpliwienie.   
Harry masuje główkę, stosując wszystkie triki, które doprowadzają go najszybciej do pełnego podniecenia, ale to wszystko blednie w momencie, gdy Louis klęka jednym kolanem na kanapie i sięga po lubrykant, wylewając trochę na swoje palce. Następnie sięga za siebie i przymyka powieki, gdy wpycha palce do środka. Harry jęczy głośno, obciągając sobie szybciej i robiąc się twardszym z każdą mijającą sekundą. Nie potrafi uwierzyć, że Louis pieprzy się palcami nie dalej niż kilkanaście centymetrów od niego, a Harry nie może go nawet dotknąć.   
Kiedy wreszcie jest w pełni twardy, a jego penis dosłownie płonie od obcierania suchej skóry o główkę, Harry mamrocze niewyraźne:   
— Już.   
Spojrzenie Louisa kieruje się w jego stronę, przyglądając mu się krytycznie i Harry nagle zaczyna być bardziej świadomy faktu, że wciąż ma na sobie swoją własną spermę. Rumieni się, spuszczając wzrok i wierci się odrobinę. Podskakuje zaskoczony, kiedy nagle na jego kolana upada foliowa paczuszka z kondomem, prosto w małą kałużę spermy.   
Harry szybko ją podnosi i próbuje otworzyć, ale jego palce trzęsą się i ześlizgują się, uniemożliwiając mu to zadanie. Louis wzdycha zniecierpliwiony, kręcąc na niego głową.   
— Czy naprawdę wszystko muszę robić sam? — pyta zirytowany. — Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz aż tak bezużyteczny, Harry.   
Gorąco wybucha w klatce piersiowej Harry, sprawiając, że trudniej mu oddychać, a penis żałośnie podskakuje, ponieważ Harry uwielbia być poniżany. Kocha być również zawstydzany i powiedział o tym wcześniej Louisowi.   
Jednak jego umysł nie jest w stanie skupić się na niczym innym, niż nieskładne mamrotanie przeprosin, gdy Louis naciąga na jego penisa kondoma, rzucając mu niezadowolone spojrzenia. Po tym siada na Harrym okrakiem i przytrzymując jego kutasa pionowo, opuszcza się w dół.   
Gorąco i ciasnota, które nagle otaczają Harry’ego są nie do opowiedzenia. Uczucie Louisa wokół niego jest niesamowite i Harry czuje się tak przytłoczony, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Ma wrażenie, że znów jest cholerną dziewicą i zaciska usta, starając się nie ruszać biodrami.   
— Nie wolno ci dojść — sapie Louis, robiąc małe kółeczka biodrami, żeby się rozluźnić i nabijając się coraz mocniej. — I nie ruszaj się.   
— Dobrze — mamrocze Harry, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku od twarzy Louisa wykrzywionej w przyjemności. Wargi mężczyzny są rozchylone, powieki zaciśnięte, a policzki lekko zarumienione. Jest taki piękny.   
Następne kilka minut to istna, powolna tortura. Louis ujeżdża go, jakby miał cały czas tego świata do zmarnowania, ściskając kanapę dla równowagi i unosząc się do momentu, aż kutas Harry’ego prawie z niego wypada, nim ostrożnie znów opuszcza się w dół. Louis kompletnie ignoruje Harry’ego i jego potrzeby, jakby Harry był tylko wyjątkowo ludzkim dildo i ta myśl wysyła wzdłuż jego ciała dreszcze przyjemności. Dłonie świerzbią go, żeby dotknąć mężczyzny, ale zaciska je w pięści po bokach swojego ciała i po prostu siedzi w bezruchu, sapiąc i gapiąc się w Louisa jak w obrazek.   
Mężczyzna skupia się na tym, żeby masować swoją prostatę i sprawić sobie jak najwięcej przyjemności, od czasu do czasu zerkając Harry’emu w oczy, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.   
Przy kolejnym powolnym uniesieniu się do góry, nagle obniża się gwałtownie w dół, wyrywając z Harry’ego zszokowane sapnięcie. Harry automatycznie chce złapać za jego biodra i znów opuścić jego ciało na siebie, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili.   
— Dobry chłopiec — chwali go Louis, odgarniając mu z twarzy spocone kosmyki włosów. — Radzisz sobie świetnie.   
Harry czuje się, jakby szczęście miało rozsadzić mu klatkę piersiową, gdy wierci się, wychylając lekko do przodu i wtulając twarz w szyję Louisa. Jednak szybko przypomina sobie o tym, że miał się nie ruszać i próbuje się odsunąć, ale Louis wczepia obie dłonie w jego włosy, szarpiąc za nie i _naprawdę_ zaczynając się na nim pieprzyć. Obaj jęczą głośno w przyjemności, a odgłosy zderzających się ze sobą ciał rozchodzą się po całym pokoju.   
Wszystkie zmysły Harry’ego skupione są na Louisie, dlatego od razu wyczuwa, gdy mężczyzna zaczyna się męczyć.   
Daje się popchnąć do tyłu, więc jego plecy znów w pełni przylegają do kanapy i spogląda Louisowi w oczy, czekając na instrukcje.   
— Pieprz mnie, Harry — rozkazuje Louis, a jego gorący oddech owiewa twarz Harry’ego. — Spraw, że dojdę. No dalej.   
Harry nie potrzebuje słyszeć tego po raz drugi, natychmiast zaciska dłonie na biodrach mężczyzny i ustawia stopy wygodniej na podłodze, zsuwając się odrobinę w dół. Po tym zaczyna trzaskać biodrami w górę, wpychając się w Louisa dużo mocniej i szybciej, niż w tempie, które wcześniej było ustalone.   
Louis jęczy nad nim, co działa niczym zastrzyk adrenaliny, ponieważ Harry zapomina o swoim boleśnie twardym kutasie i o oddychaniu, i potrzebie dojścia, gdy po prostu trzaska biodrami, pieprząc Louisa, jakby jutra miało nie być.   
Wystarcza kilkanaście takich pchnięć, żeby Louis skamlał i jęczał nad nim, wbijając paznokcie w jego ciało, co tylko bardziej podnieca Harry’ego.   
— No dalej — dyszy Louis, a w jego głosie są ostrzejsze nuty, gdy Harry zaczyna odrobinę zwalniać. — Pieprz mnie mocniej, skarbie. Jestem już tak blisko. Chyba nie każesz mi siebie dotykać?   
Harry zaciska zęby i resztkami sił zwiększa siłę i prędkość pchnięć, czując, że jeszcze chwila a sam dojdzie i po raz kolejny rozczaruje Louisa. Właśnie ta myśl pozwala mu się powstrzymać i wbija spojrzenie w mężczyznę, chcąc zaobserwować wszystkie drobne szczegóły jego twarzy, gdy ten będzie dochodził. Co dzieje się dosłownie kilka sekund później.   
Usta Louisa układają się jak do krzyku, a z gardła wydostaje się najcudowniejszy dźwięk, jaki Harry słyszał w całym swoim życiu. Oczy otwierają się szeroko, gdy Louis spogląda na niego, a jego ciało trzęsie, wyrzucając z siebie spermę, które ląduje pomiędzy ich ciałami.   
— Możesz teraz dojść — mówi Louis, a jego głos się trzęsie. — Możesz dojść, Harry.   
Kilka sekund i jest po wszystkim. Harry spuszcza się w kondoma, mamrocząc „dziękuję” niczym cholerną mantrę. Louis opada na niego, dociskając do siebie ich spocone klatki piersiowe i wplata palce we włosy Harry’ego, głaszcząc go łagodnie po głowie.   
— Poradziłeś sobie świetnie — szepcze tuż do jego ucha, przez co Harry skamle cicho z radości, łasząc się do jego dotyku. — Jesteś idealny, kotku. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię znalazłem.   
Policzki Harry’ego płoną, a przez ciało przepływa zadowolenie i spokój. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego, tak dużej intensywności i poczucia, że wszystko jest tak, jak trzeba. Idealnie.   
Mruczy niezadowolony, kiedy Louis schodzi z niego ostrożnie, uważając na prezerwatywę.   
— Idę tylko po wodę i ręcznik — powiadamia go Louis cicho. — Zaraz do ciebie wrócę.   
Harry marszczy brwi, czując, że jego umysł wciąż jest zamglony, a myśli dryfują gdzieś w jego głowie. Jednak kiwa głową, dając do zrozumienia, że zrozumiał i posłusznie czeka, aż Louis znów do niego przyjdzie.   
Niecałe dwie minuty później czuje, jak dotyka go ciepły i mokry ręcznik, czyszcząc go ze spermy i potu.   
— Wypij to — mówi Louis, podstawiając mu pod usta butelkę z wodą.   
Harry wykonuje posłusznie polecenie, łykając zimną wodę z wdzięcznością; nie miał pojęcia, jak spragniony był, aż do teraz.   
— Spać — mamrocze cicho, patrząc na Louisa z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.   
— Też jestem śpiący, skarbie — zapewnia go Louis, po czym obraca się i łapie z fotela koc. — Połóż się.   
Minutę później obaj leżą na kanapie, dociśnięci do siebie i przykryci kocem, i to najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Harry rozkoszuje się ciepłem ciała Louisa i jego dotykiem na swoich włosach, co jednocześnie szybko go usypia. Wciska nos w szyję mężczyzny i zaciąga się jego zapachem, marząc o tym, aby czuć go przez resztę swojego życia. Wie, że to za wcześnie, żeby snuć takie plany, ale nie potrafi się przed tym powstrzymać.   
— Jesteś idealny — szepcze Louis do jego ucha i to ostatnie, co Harry słyszy, nim oddaje się w objęcia Morfeusza. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
